Acnologia
in " "}} |kanji=アクノロギア |rōmaji=Akunorogia |alias=The Black Dragon (黒龍 Kokuryū) The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse(黙示録にある黒き龍 Mokushiroku ni aru Kuroki ryuu)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Page 5 The Dragon King (竜の王 Ryū no Ō)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 15-16 |race=Dragonified HumanFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Page 13 |gender=Male |age=400+Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Page 17 |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Earth Land |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Dragon Slayer Magic |manga debut=Chapter 251 |anime debut=Episode 122 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Acnologia (アクノロギア Akunorogia), also known as The Black Dragon (黒龍, Kokuryū), and fearsomely reputed as The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, is a powerful human being that can take the form of a DragonFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 436, Page 15 that assaulted the Fairy Tail Mages on Tenrou Island in the Year X784.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapters 252-253 Appearance As a Dragon, Acnologia is mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail, and legs, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 30, Cover Acnologia's preferred appearance is that of his human form, which is that of a rather muscular young man with long, wild light-colored hair. He carries a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. Additionally, his skin is rather tan, and on his body he bears the same markings he does when he is a Dragon. For attire, Acnologia dons a high collared cloak, which also bears his draconian markings, a sash around his waist, and baggy pants that are decorated the same as the most former article of clothing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 436, Page 16 Personality Four hundred years ago, Acnologia was a ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent person. He killed any and all Dragons he could, ignoring the fact that many were his comrades. In the present, Acnologia is a recluse who wants nothing to do with humans, in spite of the fact that he is one. As Zeref puts it, he sees other humans them as nothing more than insects, ignoring any and all attempts by them to converse, which suggests that Acnologia is highly arrogant.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 13-14 However, inversely, Acnologia's motives are also shrouded in mystery, as even with one arm he, according to Zeref, has the power to rule the world yet elects to not do so. Insights into his wishes have only been touched upon by outside sources, which include his vague desire to fight against humanity, as well as face an opponent strong enough to give him a real challenge. Ultimately, in a form of irony, despite his inherent hatred for humanity, Acnologia prefers to take on the shape of his old human form in casual instances.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 436, Pages 15-18 History Born over 400 years ago, Acnologia was one of the first Dragon Slayers to come into being, entering the Dragon Civil War on the side supporting coexistence. Acnologia and a group of other Dragon Slayers, however, disregarded the cause their comrades fought for, and killed every Dragon they could, bathing in their blood. Due to the overuse of his Magic, Acnologia's physique eventually turned into that of a Dragon's, and he proclaimed himself to be the Dragon King. This event was forever etched into history as the Dragon King Festival. For many years, Acnologia roamed Earth Land, reputed as a fearsome Dragon, and was credited with the single-handed destruction of an entire country.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 123 At some point in time, Acnologia ran into Gildarts Clive when the S-Class Mage was on his "100-year quest" on Zonia Mountain. In an instant, Acnologia took Gildarts' left arm, left leg, and an unspecified organ, leaving him to die, before flying away. Gildarts, however, managed to survive, albeit with difficulty, leaving him as the first human to ever see Acnologia and live to tell the tale.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 14-16 Synopsis Tenrou Island arc Seemingly beaconed by Zeref,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Page 20 Acnologia arrives on Tenrou Island, wreaking destruction in his wake. Sensing the destructive capabilities the Black Dragon possesses, Makarov enters Titan Mode, attempting to hold the Dragon at bay to allow the other members of Fairy Tail to escape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 3-20 After a brief struggle, Acnologia, taking advantage of Makarov's previous injuries, knocks the Guild Master to the ground, pummeling him with his claws. Just as he is about to kill Makarov, Natsu latches onto Acnologia, preventing the killing blow. Despite Acnologia's attempt to rid himself of Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer remains latched onto the Black Dragon's scales, demanding that he leave their Master alone. Led by Erza, the other members of Fairy Tail return, aiding Natsu in his assault against the Dragon. As Gildarts notes that Acnologia is simply toying with them all, the Dragon flies into the air, and then proceeds to seemingly obliterate Tenrou Island with his Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 1-15 After the deed is done, Acnologia soars off into the distance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 20 Tartaros arc Acnologia appears one more time at the ruins of Cube where the battle between Fairy Tail Mages and Tartaros takes place. As he nears his destination, both Mages and the Demons take notice of his presence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Pages 10-18 Effortlessly, Acnologia creates huge explosions with his breath, as well as shockwaves with his wings alone,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 400, Pages 2-4 much to the Mages' despair. He approaches Mard Geer and the Demon deduces that the Black Dragon is after E.N.D.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 400, Pages 9-13 However, Acnologia's rampage is temporarily interrupted, as Igneel, released from within Natsu's body, attacks him, with an intention to stop his rampage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 400, Pages 19-20 Acnologia and Igneel begin to clash, while all the Mages below watch in horror and awe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 401, Pages 2-7 After Natsu jumps on Igneel, the latter fires a huge flame blast towards Acnologia, although the beast easily shrugs off the attack and comes out of it unscathed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 401, Pages 9-15 Acnologia is then later punched by Igneels' version of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, however he shrugs this attack off as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 402, Pages 8-11 Shortly thereafter, taking advantage of Igneel's worry for Natsu, Acnologia fires a Dragon's Roar at his opponent's head, but misses. Acknowledging Igneel as his enemy, Acnologia speaks to him, citing his displeasure at the existence of Dragons; he ends his comment by saying that he will slay Igneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 405, Pages 8-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 406, Page 5 As the fight goes on, Acnologia tells Igneel that he won't escape. However, the latter explains that he didn't intend to run, and that he moved so that he can fight without holding back, in order to defeat the other creature. Acnologia, however, says that it won't be a simple defeat, but a one-sided obliteration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 407, Pages 5-6 Later as the Face bombs across the continent begin to detonate, Acnologia is sent plummeting towards the earth extremely wounded, much to everyone's surprise. His body is then used as a victory stand by Igneel, who announces the arrival of the other Dragon Slayers' foster parents to stop the mighty threat of the Magic Pulse Bomb.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Pages 12-14 Acnologia doesn't stay down for long though, as he slashes out at Igneel and takes their battle back up into the sky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Pages 8-11 There, he questions Igneel's motives for having the other Dragons hide inside their foster Dragon Slayer children, and, when Igneel asks if he is scared of E.N.D. reviving, berates the Fire Dragon and declares that all he wants is utter destruction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Pages 13-15 Acnologia quickly overwhelms Igneel and repeatedly crushes his torso with his claws whilst screaming about destruction; he also derides the Dragon for being the Fire Dragon King yet not being able to fight equally with him and continues his relentless assault. Acnologia is then quickly overtaken by Igneel and loses his left arm, however in return, Acnologia destroys nearly the entire left half of Igneel's torso and then kills him with his Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 414, Pages 8-18 With his arm gone and his target slain, Acnologia then leaves Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 4 Avatar arc One year after losing his arm to Igneel, Acnologia accepts Zeref's proposal to meet, and does so at an undisclosed rocky terrain, albeit in his human form instead of as a Dragon; Acnologia questions what Zeref wants, however he is met with inquisition, as Zeref points out that Acnologia could rule the world with his power if he wished, calling his motives unfathomable, though Acnologia also says the same of Zeref's motives. Acnologia then listens as Zeref tells him that he will not join or fight against him; rather, he will kill him along with everyone else in the world and infers that Acnologia has been waiting for someone to give him a true challenge and states that he will gladly take on the role of that challenger. Acnologia then gives a sly grin as Zeref tells him to wait for the ultimate clash between human, Dragon and immortal to approach.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 436, Pages 15-19 Magic & Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): As one of the first humans who entered the Dragon Civil War, Acnologia was also one of the first Dragon Slayers brought into existence. Over time, however, as he slayed many Dragons, he himself was, eventually, turned into a Dragon due to the overuse of his Lost Magic,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 12-16 though he retains the ability to shift back into human form at will. It is currently unknown exactly which element Acnologia employs in his casting of Dragon Slayer Magic, however his Dragon Slayer Magic grants him the ability to reap the souls of Dragons, leaving them in a half-dead state.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 6 *'Dragon's Roar': Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Acnologia can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective element into the attack. While which element Acnologia employs is currently unknown, the blast was powerful enough to "completely eradicate" Tenrou Island and imprint a giant crater into the ocean.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 12-18 Flight: In his Dragon form, Acnologia possesses the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 4-5 Immense Durability: Acnologia is capable of shrugging off attacks from very powerful Mages, such as Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss. Even attacks from Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell, who all employ Dragon Slayer Magic, the Magic that is renowned for its legendary ability to slay Dragons, had absolutely no effect on Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 8-11 Not even attacks from Dragons can harm Acnologia as shown with the Black Dragon taking the full force of Igneel's massive fire breath attack and emerged unscathed as if nothing happened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 401, Pages 12-14 Immense Strength: Given his immense size, Acnologia is easily capable of reducing a substantially-sized area to rubble by simply landing on top of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 10-11 As a testament to his immense strength, Acnologia can engage in a head-on physical confrontation with Makarov in his Titan formFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 16-17 and easily gain the upper hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 3-4 According to Gildarts Clive, despite the amazing feats Acnologia performed on Tenrou Island, the Dragon wasn't using the same level of strength as he was during their brief confrontation. Rather, Gildarts noted that the Black Dragon was toying around with every last one of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 11 Acnologia is also much stronger than he is assumed to be, as even after apparently going toe-to-toe with Igneel in combat, Zeref comments that Acnologia is still waiting for someone to give him a true, challenging fight, implying that he was possibly holding back in his bout with the Fire Dragon King. Zeref has also stated that Acnologia could rule the world with his power, yet elects not to for whatever reason.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 436, Pages 17-19 Manipulation Immunity: According to Future Rogue, Acnologia is immune to Dragon Supremacy Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 12 Shapeshifting: Acnologia, contrary to the legends surrounding him, did not entirely transform into a Dragon and has retained the ability to enter and exit his human form at will. Quotes *(To Igneel) "To think that Dragons still live... I am displeased." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 405, Page 9 *(To Igneel) "I recognize you as my enemy, Dragon. And I shall slay you." Battles & Events *Dragon Civil War *Team Tenrou vs. Acnologia *Igneel vs. Acnologia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Magical creatures Category:Antagonist